Undercover
by Lauren13
Summary: I would like to turn this story over to anyone who wants to finish it or use the idea. Frank and Joe have now become part of one of the largest crime organizations in the world.


Authors note: The Hardy boys where made up and are property of some one else.  
  
The telephone rang in the Hardy's house. " I got it," yelled Frank. He picked up the receiver after listening for a few minutes he hung up. "Joe I think we have a huge case on our hands. I just got a call from dad we are supposed to fly to D.C. right away." "When is our flight scheduled?" asked Joe. "In thirty minutes." Replied Frank "Wow we have to go pack," said Joe "Joe but that is just the thing Dad told us not to take anything with us just bring our selves. But Dad said we must were suits are best ones" " You know I hate suits" "I don't have the slightest idea Joe. But Joe usually Dad is right" "Okay Frank, Lets hurry and get changed we don't want to miss our flight." Soon the boys where seated on the plane. Their tickets were for first class seats. "Wow, I wonder why Dad got us first class seats. Frank, Frank are you awake" "Oh ya Joe do you remember the Italian languge course we took last summer."  
  
"ya Why" "well Dad said something about brushing up on the language and am wondering why" "I don't know all I want to do is enjoy this service" said Joe as he thanked the pretty steward for the coke "Come on Joe be serious I want to have a guess at what is going on" "Well Frank think about it suits, Italian, first class tickets. Maybe we have to go under cover as mafia guys" "ha, ha Joe very funny" "No Frank I am serious think about"  
  
After a pause Frank sighed "maybe your right it makes some since we will just find out when we land I hope Dad is there to meet us" "ya me two" "We will be landing shortly in the D.C. area please put your seats in an upright position and buckle up." Said a voice over the speaker. "well we soon will find out" said Frank as they buckled. The plane landed and soon they where in the airport. They saw a man in a black suit holding a sign that said their names. They walked over to him. "Are you Frank and Joe." asked the man.  
  
"Yah that is us" replied Frank. "Good follow me."  
  
The boys where ready for anything. They did not know if there father had sent this man or if some else did. They reached a limo and the man opened the backseat for them. As Joe climbed in he nearly shouted with surprise. There in the car was his father when Frank climbed in there father closed the screen between the front and the back and turned on some music.  
  
"Okay here is the deal I need you and the FBI need you to go under cover in the mafia. You both speak Italian so that wont be a problem but you must make them believe you and you must try to get high up in the organization. Go to a Don. We have one in mind once you are infiliated there is no getting out. Now this driver doesn't know I am in here he thinks you are the Malito brothers which thanks to the FBI have a large record of suspected but never charged criminal work and most crime networks have heard of you by now. This will help you with your chances. I want you to get any information on illegal activities and send them to me when you can. Don't forget be brave you will meet the most powerful Don of this century you must make a good impression. Speak with an Italian accent. This is where I leave you." The boys watched sliently as their dad opened a part of the back seat that led to the trunk. The limo driver had to stop because of traffic and the boys heard a slight drop and they knew their father had left.  
  
"Wow" breathed Joe "I know what you mean this is going to be though" The car stopped and the boys exchanged glances they new the part they must play and the look in their eyes said they will play it well. The driver stepped out and opened their door. The boys did not even give him a second glance but strode confidently to the door. A large man opened the door. "Who are you?" he questioned in a thick accent.  
  
"We are the Maltio brothers and we need to see the Don," growled Frank in his own disguised Italian accent. Joe stood sliently at Frank's side. "Well let me call the Don and see what he says," he grumbled as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. He said a few words and got a reply but it was to low for the boys to hear. "ok you are coming with me as soon as you toss your weapons in the tray. Their Dad, Fenton, had given the boys a knife and a gun in the car. The boys took out their guns and placed them in the tray and followed the man up the stairs. The man knocked and someone behind the door called come in. The man opened the door and in stepped the Hardys. In front of them was a skinny looking man in his late sixties. "Welcome Malitos I have heard of your reputations. You are very well know."  
  
"Thank you sir" said Frank.  
  
"Well I suppose I know why you came. You came because I need some one to take over my business and I have no sons. I suppose you think you can handle the job. It is a hard job and if you do not take care my empire will crumble. This is a hard desicision but I have heard of your fame and I will agree to test you for the job. Failure is death and success is everything. Mark will show you to your rooms and in the morning I will give you your tasks."  
  
"Thank you sir" Frank said. A man came in and showed them their rooms which where quite impressive. They decide to go out to eat so they could talk in secrecy. The boys walked out side in the cool New York air and soon found a restraunt to their liking. The boys where seated and Joe began to talk. " So the Don thinks we want to take over his empire." " Well it looks like that will be good cover but what worries me is the tasks he mentioned." Said Frank  
  
Mean while the Don was talking to one of his most trusted advisors. "David it is unreal the Malito's even look like my late sons. They might even be we never found Vince and Tony's body." " Sir I would take it easy we don't know to much about these boys only that they are good. Good at what they do." "Yes I know but it is an exciting possibility." "Sir test them thoroughly before you bring them into your inner circles." David cautioned. "David you always were the worrier but don't worrier I will test them. They must be perfect. 


End file.
